Clear as Crystal
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: Platina Triton, better known as Diamante, lost her family in a tragic accident. Shorty after, L takes her in and bonds with the Wammy's house kids. this is her story. Contains Near/OC in the future as well as Mello/OC discontinued, currently working on rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: What's up everyone? For those of you who enjoy the metal fight beyblade anime and read any of that fandom's fanfiction, you may know me. But for those who don't, I'm Warrior.**

 **This is technically my first death note fanfiction, and I'm hoping I do well on it. I have both seen the anime and read the manga, so I do know what happens.**

 **The first chapter will basically introduce my OC, and have her interact with L. The first few chapters will basically be introducing my OC to Whammy's house, but after about two or three more chapters, I'll begin on the main plot of the story.**

 **Well, with that out of the way, let's start this fanfic. I, Warrior, do not own Death Note. Only my OC.**

Chapter 1 Broken Diamond

"According to the witnesses, this girl is the only one left of a household murder. Her parents and older brother were killed in front of the girl's eyes. The girl herself had multiple stab wounds and burns on her when we found her."

L let his eyes wander the hallway as he walked down the hospital with a police officer. "The girl's only eight, but she's a genius. When we went to check on her, we brought her a thousand piece 3d puzzle of the big ben tower, which she quickly put together in under ten minutes. That's when we decided to give you a call" the police officer stated.

"Do she have any other family?" L asked.

The police officer shook his head. "She said she had an older sister, a miss Titania, but from the story she told, she ran away about a year ago." The officer stated.

"I see," L stated as they reached a small hospital room. The police officer opened the door, revealing a small, pale skinned girl with platinum pink hair in a hospital gown sitting in a hospital bed, IVs sticking out of her arms. She looked up when the door opened, revealing large, pink eyes that seemed empty of life. In her hands was a little book.

"H-Hi," the little girl whispered, before giving a small cough.

The police office leaned towards L's ear. "She breathed in smoke when her house was set on fire, so her voice is a little scratchy right now." he stated.

L nodded as he walked towards the girl. "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" he asked.

"P-Platina Triton," The girl announced, before going into a small coughing fit. L noticed her hands shaking, signifying that the little girl was slightly afraid of the older person.

L nodded in approval. "I see. Well Platina, I am L, the world's greatest detective." L announced, watching Platina's shoulders relax before continuing. "I'm here to take you to your new home."

Platina's heart sand. "I'm at an orphanage, am I right?" She asked sadly.

"A special one, that is full of talented children like you," L stated, quickly turning to the door. The police officer nodded as he left the room, leaving L and Platina in the room.

"L-L-sempai?"

L turned back to Platina. "It hurts, being alone." she stated.

L nodded. "Would you like some ice cream?" he asked.

(later)

After a quick medical examination, Platina was checked out of the hospital and currently sat at small fast food place. The little girl held a small vanilla cone, while L sat across from her, lifting a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. Platina took in L's sitting position, a look of interest on her face as she at her ice cream.

"Doesn't it hurt sitting like that?" Platina asked, quickly smoothing out the pink and white dress she wore.

"I always sit like this," L stated.

"Oh. Okay..." Platina was a little nervous as she at her ice cream.

"There's no need to be nervous Platina. I won't hurt you," L stated.

Platina sighed. "I-I'm just afraid of what's to come... M-Mommy, Daddy, Alexander are all gone... And I don't know where my sister is." Platina stated.

L nodded. "It will hurt from time to time. But eventually you'll feel better. Ice cream can help with that."

L saw the girl smile for the first time. "It is yummy," Platina giggled.

L smiled. "When we get to orphanage, you'll need an name. Besides your real one." L stated.

"Like an alias?" Platina asked.

"Exactly."

L watched the girl think for a bit, noticing how she placed her free hand on her chin. "How about Diamante?" The detective suggested.

Platina's eyes widened. "As in the italian word for Diamond?" she asked.

L nodded as the girl thought about it. "I like that. It matches," Platina stated, giving L a nod.

"Then it's settled. When we get to the orphanage, your alias name will be Diamante." L stated

Platina nodded once more. "How long will it be till I go to the orphanage?"

 **That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: From the way it looked in the databook, Mello is about a year older than Near. So in this, Mello would be about 9 right now, and Near would be about the same age as Platina. The first few chapters take place before the anime.**

 **Also, the chapters will be longer as the story progresses.**

 **Once again, I don't own Death Note, only my OCs that appear in the story.**

Chapter 2 Being the new arrival, part 1

Platina swallowed nervously as she watched the scenery outside of the car pass by. She tugged on her pink hair that she wore in pigtails as she glanced at L, who sat beside her eating a lollipop.

"A-Are there any my age at the orphanage?" Platina asked.

L nodded and the girl relaxed. _T-This is so unnerving._ Platina thought, _W-What if no one likes me? W-What if-_

"There's no need to be nervous. The kids there are friendly, and there's things to do there." L stated.

Platina felt her nerves ease up as the car stopped. "We've arrived sir," Watari stated.

"Thank you Watari," L stated as he opened the door and got out. Platina followed the detective's lead and jumped out of the car before walking over to the back. Watari handed the girl her bag and backpack.

"Thank you Mr. Watari." Platina stated as she fingered the pair of goggles around her neck. The handmade goggles were painted gold, designed with gears that one would see in a machine, and held together with a thick brown leather strap.

"You're welcome Diamante. I hope you do well here," Watari stated.

 _Oh right. I have to get used to my new name here._ Platina thought as she followed L up to the steps of the orphanage. The door opened to reveal an elderly gentleman with glasses giving the two a smile.

"Welcome back L." The man stated.

"It's good to see you to Roger." L stated as he looked at Platina, "This young girl here is Diamante."

Platina swallowed nervously as Roger shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Diamante." Roger stated.

"Thank you." Platina stated.

"Why don't we start with a tour of your new home?" Roger suggested.

(later)

"This is the cafeteria. Meals are served three times a day..."

Platina partially listened as she followed behind L and Roger, looking around the building as she walked. _This place is so big. I wonder who else lives here. Maybe they're all outside-_

Platina's thoughts were interupted as she slammed against something and fell backwards. Her hands left go of her stuff as she landed on her bottom.

"Ouch. That hurt," Platina stated as she started picking up her things.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!"

Platina looked up to see at boy that looked a little bit older that her. He had golden blond hair that reached his neck, and blue eyes that glared at the little girl. His outfit consisted of a pair of jeans and a black sweater.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just-" Platina was interupted by Roger and L walking up.

"Ah, Mello. I see you've met our newest member. This is Diamante," Roger stated.

Mello grunted. "Whatever. As long as she stays out of the way." the boy stated as he walked away.

Platina watched him go. "He's not very nice is he?" she asked.

Roger sighed. "Mello's a good kid. He's just not in a good mood because of the test scores." the elderly man stated.

"Test scores?" Platina asked.

"The orphanage is also a school for gifted children, like you Diamante. You'll begin classes on monday, seeing as how it's Friday. The children should be finishing up their classes soon." Roger stated.

"Oh. I see." Platina stated.

"Let's get you to your room. Your roommate will be waiting for us probably."

(Several minutes later)

"Hi! You must be Diamante!"

Platina hid behind L as young girl with purple colored hair greeted her. The girl seemed about two years older and wore a purple t-shirt with a dark blue skirt. Her blue eyes were covered by a pair of glasses.

"I'm Valour, your roommate. Here, let's take a look at our room." The girl stated.

Platina peeked from behind L as Valour opened the door. The room was fairly large, with two beds, a dresser on each side of the room, as well as a toy chest, and a desk for homework. The walls were painted a faint eggshell color and floor was lined with carpet. The walls around Valour's side was covered with posters, possibly of music groups.

"It's kinda... interesting," Platina stated.

"I know right!? And your bed is right there," Valour stated.

Platina walked over to her side of the room. Pink bedsheets covered the bed and the pillows. On the bed was a bronze colored notebook, a small pack of pens, and a small plush doll that looked like a yellow rodent with pink cheeks and a bit of brown on the ears and tail.

"I kinda wanted to get you a welcome present, so I bought you a journal book, some glitter pens, and a plush doll that looks like that cute pokemon from Matt's new video game. I have got to introduce you to Matt later." Valour rambled on.

Roger chuckled. "I can tell you'll get along just fine. We'll let you two be on your own for a bit." Roger stated as he and L walked out.

Platina watched L go before turning to her bag. She pulled out items of hers that were salvaged from the fire including a light pink blanket, some charred photos and papers, a white scarf with pink hearts, and a necklace with a bronze pendant in the shape of a gear. She looked at the necklace a bit before sighing.

 _Why does this have to happen?_ Platina thought as she looked up to see Valour staring at her.

"Cool goggles!" Valour stated.

"T-Thank you," Platina stated, a little uncomfortable with the attention.

Valour nodded. "Wanna go meet some of my friends? I'm sure they'd like to meet you," Valour stated.

"S-Sure." Platina stated.

Valour grinned as she took Platina's hand. "Great! Follow me!" the girl stated as the two left the room. As the two walked out, Platina had one thought on her mind.

 _What did I just get myself into?_

 **That's it for now. Till next time, this is Warrior signing out. Read and Review, and let me know if I need to improve. This is my first death note story, so encouragement is a good thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: This is a slow moving story, I know. But it'll go faster after this chapter.**

 **Just another thing, I'm going off of the anime timeline for Death Note.**

 **Once again, I don't own Death Note, only my OCs.**

Chapter 3 Being the New Arrival, part 2

As Valour led Platina across the building, the younger girl couldn't help but feel nervous. _This is extremely nerve-wrecking. I-I just arrived here today and I'm already meeting people? Oh dear, I'm so nervous._

"Hey Valour. Who's the friend?"

Platina looked up to see a boy around her age with short red hair, his eyes covered by a pair of green lensed goggles. The boy wore a striped polo shirt with a pair of brown pants, and a pair of socks. In his hand was a blue gameboy.

"Oh your just in time Matt! This is Diamante, my new roommate." Valour stated.

Platina felt nervous as Matt smiled. "Okay, now I see. You must be the clumsy pink haired newbie Mello was talking about." Matt stated, "I gotta admit, those are some sweet goggles."

"T-Thank you," Platina thought.

Matt nodded. "I gotta go. Have to beat my high score on another video game. Later," The boy stated as he walked past the two.

Valour smiled. "That was Matt. He's cool, but he plays way too many video games." The older girl stated before looking at her watch, "Oh goodness. It's almost dinnertime. We should head on over to the cafeteria and get some food."

"C-Cafeteria?! T-That's where they're gonna introduce me tonight," Platina stated.

"Oh relax. It's just an introduction. how bad can it be?"

(Later)

"H-Hi. M-My name is Diamante, a-and I'll be joining you as a classmate from now on."

Platina swallowed nervously as she heard the students in the cafeteria greet her. _O-Oh dear... This is so nerve-wracking..._ The pink haired girl thought as she walked down towards her roommate.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Valour asked.

"I-I'm still nervous." Platina stated.

Valour smiled as she handed Platina a lunch tray. "Let's see... there's raviolli pasta with beef, spaghetti, or macaroni and cheese for dinner with french fries, a salad, or japanese dumplings as a side. And for dessert, there's my favorite tonight. Homemade fudge brownies!" Valour smiled.

"T-They have a big selection of food here," Platina stated as she and Valour went into the lunch line.

"Of course they do. We get some of the best food here with plenty of extras incase we want more. So... What do you want?" Valour asked.

"U-Um... some raviolli please. With some japanese dumplings."

"Good choice. That's what I usually have when they serve it." Valour stated, helping Platina place a bowl of noodles, a plate of dumplings, and a smaller plate with a brownie on the tray before getting her own.

"T-Thank you." Platina stated as the two walked away.

"No problem Diamante. Let's sit with my friends. I'm sure they won't mind." Valour stated.

Platina felt her heart race as they walked over to a table with Matt, Mello, and a boy wearing white pajamas. The boy looked to be around her age, with fluffy white hair, pale skin, and dark grey eyes. At the moment, he was working on a puzzle.

"So the clumsy pink haired girl is your roommate. Somehow, I'm not surprised." Mello scoffed.

Valour rolled her eyes. "Knock it off Mello." The older girl stated before turning to the white haired boy, "Anyways, Diamante, this our friend Near."

"You mean your friend Valour. I don't know why you hang out with the little sheep."

Valour scoffed at Mello's remark. "Just ignore him. He's being a spaz."

Platina nodded as she gave Near a small smile. "H-Hi."

"Hello." Platina watched as the boy work on his puzzle without looking up to give her a smile.

"He's just a little quiet." Valour explained, "He'll open up to you eventually."

"O-Okay." The table was unusually quiet as the five children ate dinner. After a half hour, Valour finally sensed the somewhat awkward feeling and decided to speak up. "So... Diamante. Where did you get those goggles?"

Matt perked up. "Yeah, those are some really neat goggles."

Platina smiled a bit. "W-Well, I made them. I-I like how people make artwork using gear designs, s-so I decided to make them from crafting materials," The pink haired girl brought the goggles over her eyes, earning results from Matt and Valour.

"Wow! Those are so cool."

"You should design more artwork like that. Those are awesome.

Platina blushed. "Y-You think so? Thanks."

Matt smiled. "I just forgot. Valour wanted us to get you a welcome gift each." The older boy stated as he pulled out a pink square device with a gold cartridge in it from his bag and handed it to Platina. "I just got a new gameboy today, so you can have this pink one I had. The game's pokemon gold."

"T-Thank you." Platina stated.

Mello scoffed as he pulled out a few chocolate bars. Valour chuckled. "Went into your choclate supply I'm guessing?" She teased.

Mello glared at the older girl as if to say _Don't push it._ Valour got the message and nodded as Near handed the girl several glitter dice.

"Thank you," Platina stated.

The three boys nodded. "It was a little bit on the spot, but we thought it would do," Matt stated as he checked his watch "Wow, it's already 7:30. We should be getting back to the dorms soon."

"And go to bed early? You're kidding right?" Mello asked.

"Who said we can go to bed? I'm just going to get back to playing games."

Mello rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Whatever. Later Val. I'm gonna go watch some TV." the older boy stated as he walked away.

"V-Val?" Platina question.

"That's just Mels nickname for Valour." Matt stated before fake yawning. "I-I'm gonna get back to you guys tomorrow. Right now, it's time for some serious gaming."

Valour laughed as Matt also got up and walked away. "See, that wasn't so bad, right?" the girl asked.

"Y-Yeah. That wasn't so bad." Platina stated as the two girls gathered up the stuff.

"We might as well get to bed early. We got a big day of going around the school tomorrow." Valour pointed.

"R-Right." Platina nodded before turning to Near, "Bye Near."

"Bye."

Platina couldn't help but blush as they left the room. "N-Near's kinda cute, isn't he?"

Valour grinned. "He is. It looked like you made a good impression on him too. I saw him smile with his head down." The older girl stated.

"R-Really? Wow..." Platina smiled, feeling her nerves begin to stop shaking.

"It looks like you're finally getting over the nervous feeling."

Platina looked at her hands. " Y-Yeah, you're right!" The girl stated.

Both of them smiled. "Thank you for helping me today Valour." Platina stated.

"No problem. Welcome to Wammy's house."

"Thanks." Platina felt her smile grow as she and Valour walked down the hallways.

 _Maybe it won't be so bad here after all._

 **Read and review please! Encouragement and advice is welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: There's a time skip in this chapter, just to let you know.**

 **Once again, I don't own Death Note, only my OCs.**

Chapter 4 Typical day

"Hey Pinkie Pie. Wanna play some soccer?"

Platina raised her head from the manga book she was reading, looking at the 14 year old standing over her. Several years had past since Platina was taken in by Wammy's house. The pink haired had changed since then, from being shy to opening up to her friends. Her hair now sat at her waist, and most of the time she had her goggles pushing away her bangs.

Platina gave the teen a smirk, closing her manga book. "Sure. Hope you aren't too mad when you lose again Mello.

Mello scoffed. "It was just a lucky break last time Bubblegum."

Platina smirked. "Sure it was."

The two teens had a bizarre friendship, at least that's what a lot of people thought. Mello would insult her hair, and in return Platina would retort by insulting his habits of eating chocolate or mock him in a way.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Platina stood up and straightened out her clothing. Since she joined Wammy's house, Platina had changed up her wardrobe a bit, wearing a pair of purple pants with blue lightning bolts, a gold t-shirt with a white hoodie, and bronze colored boots. She also wore a pair of purple and white headphones around her neck, in case she wanted to block out any unwanted noises.

Mello tossed the pink haired teen the soccer ball in his arms, who caught it before kicking it back to him. Mello nodded. "You've been practicing." he stated.

"In my free time. Anyone know where Matt, Near, or my older sister is?"

Mello shrugged. "Haven't seen Matt or Valour since this morning. And Near's probably in the library."

"Someone looking for me?"

Platina smiled as Valour walked over, a lollipop in the teen's mouth. The two had a strong friendship, considering each other as sisters, due to their tight bond. Valour was also now the same age as Mello, wearing a purple hoodie, blue jeans, and a pair of pink boots.

Valour pulled out her lollipop and looked at Mello. "Roger was looking for you Mello. He wanted to see you and Near in his office. Something about L." The teen stated.

Platina brightened up. "Is L coming?" she asked.

"I don't know. But it sounded important."

Mello nodded. "Thanks Val. Later Pinkie Pie." the blonde stated as he walked away.

Platina sighed. "I don't know how you two are dating honestly." She stated.

Valour smiled. "It's comes from years of dealing with him. You hungry?"

"Yeah. What's on the menu today?"

"I think I heard pizza tonight, with french fries, onion rings, and a salad as the sides with Gelato for dessert."

"Any soda?"

"I heard Ramune."

"Oh thank goodness. I'll have to get a few extra, my supplies is down to two bottles."

"You could always ask Matt. He's willing to help."

Platina laughed. The group they had formed was tightly packed and odd. Platina would always drink Ramune and eat snacks. Valour always had a lollipop in her mouth. Mello and Matt had their chocolate and video games respectively. And Near would always be playing with his toys. To Platina, it was perfectly normal.

"Hey Diamante."

Platina spotted Matt walking over to her and Valour. "Hey Matt. What's up?"

"Not a lot. Still trying to defeat Pokemon Diamond. That game's tough. And of course there's new pokemon."

Platina chuckled. "Well, you gotta catch them all. Still getting pokemon plushies?"

"Of course. I just ordered a shaymin and jirachi plushie for your collection."

"Sweet."

Platina and Matt were gaming buddies, with an odd deal. Platina would make gaming props for him, and Matt would buy her pokemon plushies. It was like that since Platina got addicted to the pokemon game Matt gave her when she first arrived.

Matt and Platina were quiet for a few minutes before the former spoke up. "So... Any news from L yet?"

Platina shook her head. "Not yet. I hope something bad didn't happen. Remember the last time he spoke to us?"

"How could I forget? That was shortly after B left."

(Flashback)

 _"Welcome back L. It's been awhile."_

 _Platina's eyes widen at the voice of Roger speaking to someone at the door. When L was mentioned, she jumped up and raced to where Roger was, a little surprised by how L looked at the moment._

 _L's white sweater had several bloodstains, mostly because of the attacker. His jeans were torn and wet from the rain outside. His hair was also wet._

 _"L-L-sempai? Are you okay?" Platina asked._

 _L looked over to the little girl and gave her a small smile. "It's just from the last case I was in. You don't have to worry about it. I'll be okay."_

 _"Can you tell me about it?_

 _"Maybe later. It's kinda complicated."_

 _"Oh. Okay."_

(End Flashback)

Platina looked down at the ground sadly. "I hope he's okay. He's kinda like... Well..." Platina paused.

"A fatherly figure?"

"Yeah. He brought me here when I first lost my... well you know."

"Your parents. I know."

Platina frowned. "Well, there's not a lot I can do to bring them back. I have to take care of myself and you guys." The teenager stated, a smile forming on her face.

Matt returned the smile. "Wanna go get some Ramune?"

Platina grinned. "Sure. My supply is running low anyways."

(Later)

"How you can sneak half a dozen bottles of ramune in your pocket and not get caught is beyond me Diamante." Matt stated later, carry six bottles of the sweet japanese soda to Platina and Valour's room.

Platina smirked. "Extra deep inside pockets on my hoodie helps a lot."

"Yeah, no kidding. That's how you sneak the kitkats too, I'm guessing."

"Exactly."

Matt and Platina laughed as they entered the teen's dorm. Over the years, most of the students that lived at Wammy's house referenced her as the collecter, due to the large amount of stuff she had. Pokemon plushies covered the top of her dresser. Her drawers were filled with nicknacks she had collected, including a yoyo, her video game systems, and various clothing she had gotten. Under her bed was a small wooden chest where she stored her snack and japanese soda.

"You are a packrat," Matt stated, placing the Ramune in the wooden chest.

"A tidy one though."

"That's true. but you're still a pack rat."

"It's a hard habit to break."

"True."

Platina smirked as she stored five of the Ramune she had in the chest, before opening the last one she held and taking a drink. "Whoever created Vanilla flavored Ramune is a genius." She stated as she pushed the chest back under the bed.

"I prefer the melon flavor." Matt stated as the two walked out of the room and closed the door.

"That one's good too. So is the chocolate, strawberry, and surprisingly the teriyaki flavor."

"Yeah, that one is good. I still remember when you first saw that flavor, noticed how all the others thought it looked gross, then grabbed a bottle and chugged it down before saying 'That taste better than it looks and sounds'"

"Well it is. Remember their faces when I did that?"

"Of course. They were totally shocked!"

Matt and Platina began laughing as they walked towards. the door to Roger's office, the adult just happening to open the door as the passed. "Perfect timing you two. Diamante, can I speak to you quickly. It's important."

Platina swallowed nervously and nodded. "S-Sure. Did I do anything wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing like that. It's... Well... It's better if I told you once you got in here."

"S-Sure. See you later Matt."

Matt nodded. "Later Diamante."

Platina walked into Roger's office, a little surprised to see Mello and Near there as well. The teen stood next to Near, a little bit comfortable standing next to him. She wouldn't admit it, but she had developed a small crush on the little boy.

"Is something wrong Roger?" Platina asked.

Roger looked over at Platina, already looking ready to regret the words about to come out of his mouth. "I'm afraid L has passed away.

The ramune bottle in Platina's hand dropped to the floor and shattered.

 **Me: Ramune is a japanese soda, in case no one knew. It's really sweet tasting and yes, it does come in teriyaki flavor. I looked that up.**

 **Please Read and Review. I'll try to get chapters up sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Here with chapter 5. Now after chapter 6, it's gonna focus more on the Kira case, starting from shortly before Near contacts Light.**

 **Again, I don't own Death Note, only my OCs.**

Chapter 5 Picking up the broken pieces

Platina didn't move from her bed for the next two days after hearing the news. Mello sat by her side, looking angrier than usually. He planned to leave after Platina recovered, stating that Near could be L's successor.

"Hey Pinkie Pie. I plan on leaving soon. So if you want to say goodbye, do it now."

Platina looked over at the older boy. "M-Mels. P-Please tell me he wasn't serious when he said that." she stuttered.

Mello frowned. "He wasn't kidding Bubblegum. L's dead."

Platina felt the shaking increase. "H-He's l-like a father t-to me. H-How could this h-happen to him?" She asked, burying her head in the covers

"I don't know, I think it was Kira though."

"T-That murderer that he was going after?"

"That's the one."

Platina looked over at Mello sadly. "Y-You said you were leaving?"

Mello nodded. "Probably tonight or tomorrow. I'm almost fifteen anyway."

"I-I know. B-But, you still come visit right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Platina frowned. "It's been about five years since I first came here. L-L brought me in and I-I got to meet all of you guys. I-I'm happy about that."

"I know. You ran into me."

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Mello stood up. "I gotta get packed up. I got a lot to do before I leave."

"O-Okay."

Mello turned and walked away, reaching the door when Platina spoke up. "T-Thank you for helping me out since I first came Mello."

Mello scoffed as he walked out. "Later."

(Several days later)

"Matt just left Diamante." Valour stated.

Platina frowned as she watched her gaming friend leave from the window. He planned on following Mello, making sure to update the pink haired teen on their progress from time to time.

"I know. It's just you, me, and Near left."

"I already know that."

Platina sighed. "It's just not going to be the same as when they were here. How's Near doing?"

Valour shrugged her shoulders. "He's in his room if you want to see him."

"S-Sure."

Valour brought Platina down the hallway towards the white haired teen's room. Platina was a little surprised to see Dominos stacked up everywhere when she entered. Near sitting in the middle of the room.

"N-Near?"

The white haired male looked up. "I didn't hear you come in Diamante."

"S-Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The realization that L is dead just took it's toll on me."

"I-I see."

Platina nodded to Valour, who turned and left, before she slowly stepped over the dominoes, careful not to step on them. She walked over to Near before sitting down next to the teen. "I-Is it okay if I join you?" she asked.

"Sure."

Platina sighed. "I-I just don't know what to do now. L-L is dead and h-he was like a father to me."

"I know. You often said that."

"I-I guess you're right. S-Sorry."

"..." The room was quiet as Near knocked down the dominoes. Platina watched as the toys began falling down, moving around the room in a rush of speed.

"M-Mello said that you could be L-L's successor."

"He did."

"I-I was thinking. D-Do you think I-I could join your t-team when you start?"

Just as the dominos stopped, Near looked up at Platina with wide eyes. Platina swallowed nervously. "W-Well, if it was Kira who killed L, I want to make sure that justice is served and he's caught. I-I know L wouldn't want me to be vengeful, b-but I don't want his death to be in vain." Platina stated, "A-And you might need someone to help you. I-I was the third smartest after all."

The room was quiet for a few more minutes before Platina continued. "O-Of course, i-if you don't want me to, I understand."

"...Okay"

Platina looked at Near, a little surprised by the answer. "You're very smart. You would be excellent help to the cases, and you know a lot about technology" the teen stated.

Platina blushed. "Y-You really think so? T-Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Platina smiled. To her, this was a typical talk between the two. When L wasn't around, Near often comforted the younger teen when she had nightmares of her past. The two also study a lot together, occasionally ticking off Mello when the pink haired teen would score higher on tests.

(Several years later)

"It may be a while before we return to Wammy's house. Are you sure you want to leave?"

Platina swallowed nervously before nodding. It had been three years since Mello and Matt left. Valour had joined them about a year later, promising to keep the two updated on the boys in case of problems. Mello had stopped by once since then, giving Platina at least some peace of mind.

Today was the day She and Near were leaving Wammy's house to go to the United States. They planned on meeting their new team as soon as they arrived by boat. After that, well, she wasn't sure what would happen.

"Are you nervous Diamante?" Near asked.

Platina nodded as she pulled at her hoodie. Although she was 17 now, her outfit had barely changed. The only real difference in her outfit was that she wore a belt with her outfit, and, while no one could really see it, she wore a bulletproof vest under her t-shirt. Her hoodie had a little bit of wear, due to the fact that it was several months old now, occasionally swapped out for a new on every few months.

"T-This is really the first time I've been out into the world since I first came to Wammy's house. I haven't been out once since then except the time I went with L to get some ice cream. But that was a while ago." Platina stated.

"I see. Well, as a detective, you might be able to enjoy that more now." Near stated before looking up at the sky, "There's a 89 percent chance that it's gonna rain soon."

Platina looked up as well, before turning to vast luggage. She had some trouble deciding what to leave behind, due to there being curious new students that would sneak into her room on occasion, so she packed up most of her stuff into several suitcases.

Roger finished placing the luggage into the trunk before walking over to the two Wammy's house residents. "It's gonna be a long journey you two."

Platina nodded. "I know Roger. We'll do our hardest."

"Make sure to take care of Near. He may not look like it, but he's still a little child."

"I know. He's not as experianced in the outside world as I am."

"Good. I trust you'll be okay?"

"We will. I'll tell Valour, Matt, or Mello that you send them your regards if we see them."

Roger nodded. "Take care then."

Platina nodded as well. "Don't worry. As L's successors, we'll make sure Kira is stopped."

 **Remember to read and review please. And if there's anything I need to improve on, please let me know through the reviews or PMs.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Not much to say except sorry for the bad chapter. Next chapter will be better. I don't own Death Note, only my OCs.**

Chapter 6 Settling In

(Six months later)

"Welcome to the SPK Near. Detective Diamante."

Platina swallowed nervously as she and Near walked into the large building. About six moth after they left Wammy's house, the two had met the president of the United States, which gave the young girl small butterflies in the stomach, before meeting their team. While most of them didn't seem to matter much to her, she did warm up to three of the agents named Linder, Rester, and Gevanni.

The 17 year old was able to settle in pretty quickly, having a small room to herself across the hall from Linder. She had to admit, the room was rather nice, considering how she was used to sharing a room with Valour. The room came with her own miniature fridge (She was happy to know that she would have cold ramune from now on), a dresser, a desk, a storage box, and a bed with pink and purple covers.

"I hope it's good for you. We didn't really have anywhere in the building that could be considered comfortable besides this one," Linder stated.

"I-It's fine. It's just been a while since I've really seen the outside world like this." Platina admited.

"You've lived at Wammy's house most of your life, right?"

"About eight or nine years."

"I see."

Platina smiled as she placed her luggage on the bed before beginning to unpack. One of her bags carried a supply of ramune, which she quickly placed in the fridge, before grabbing one of the bottles and opening it. Linder smiled as she assisted the teen in unpacking.

"You like ramune?" she asked.

Platina nodded, before showing the older woman a bottle. "It's really good, considering how sweet the japanese soda can be. Want one?"

"Sure."

Platina smiled as she handed a bottle to Linder, before sitting down on her bed. "T-This is kinda nerve-wrecking," the pink haired teen admited.

"The traveling?"

"Y-Yeah. This is my first time out of the country. I'm just not used to it yet."

"I get it. It takes a while to get used to."

"Yeah."

Linder gave the teen a smile. "Well, dinner will be ready in a couple hours. I'll let you know when it's time."

"Okay. Thank you Linder-san."

"You're welcome."

The room was quiet after Linder left. Platina sighed with relief as she unpack, placing her clothing in the dresser, before pulling out several picture frames. In them were pictures of her from the time she was at Wammy's house. One held a picture of her as a 13 year old, celebrating her turning into a teen. Another held a photo of her as a ten year old with L, the former sitting on his knees. The last held a group photo of her, Valour, Near, Matt, and Mello, that looked about 5 years old.

Platina felt herself sighing as she placed the picture frames on the dresser. "I miss my family." She muttered.

"Something wrong Diamante?"

Platina smiled as she turned to see Near standing by the door. It was rare for her to see the other teen moving around. She was used to seeing him in one area, setting up complicated scenes with toys.

"I'm just wishing things we're back to normal. With L dead and Mello, Matt, and Valour gone, It's just not the same." Platina stated.

Near nodded. While a lot of people wouldn't understand their friendship, Platina knew the teen understood exactly how she felt.

"You're homesick, in a way," Near stated.

"A-A little. I'll get used to it."

"I see. Have you seen the investigation room yet?"

"Not yet. I was gonna wait until after I unpacked."

"I understand."

The room was oddly quiet as Platina finished placing most of her pokemon plushies on the top of the dresser, minus the one she was holding in her arms. _I'll come back to work on the rest later._ Platina thought as she followed the Near out into the hallway and into the glass elevator, holding his hand as they entered.

The teen looked intrigued at how they made a glass elevator, since she was able to see the rooms in the building as they went up. "T-This is kinda cool." Platina stated, "You can see the rooms and everything as you go up. I've never seen anything like that."

"It is kinda different."

The rest of the trip was quiet as the doors opened to the main room. Screens covered most of the room, and there was a spot with a half build tower of dice. Possibly Near's doing.

Rester gave the girl a nod. "Hello detective. All settled in to your room?"

"Mostly. I still have to unpack a bit."

"That's understandable. Would you like some dinner?"

"Sure. Is there anywhere we're going?"

"Well, there's Mcdonald's, Burger King, Dairy Queen, or Taco Bell, plus a chinese restaraunt. There's also a nearby mall with a food court if you want to go there."

"T-That's a lot of choices. Are there any you're okay with Near?" Platina asked the pale haired teen.

"Anywhere is fine." Near stated.

"O-Okay then. How about the food court?"

"That's fine."

"Alright then. Let's get going."

(Later)

"T-The pepperoni pizza is really good Linder-san."

"You think so? I think the veggie pizza is delicious."

"Commander Rester's favorite is the pizza with the barbaque'd steak."

"What's your point? Yours is the pizza with chicken, hamburger, and bacon."

The group of five were rather talkative at the food court. Platina enjoyed the talking, seeing how it was much better than the awkward silence she was used to. It made her happy.

"T-This is kinda fun, right Near?"

"I guess."

Platina smiled, ignoring the odd looks that she got from little 'companion'. She was used to carrying a stuffed animal in a small purse that she wore on the side, usually the pichu plushie Valour gave her when she first came to Wammy's house, with her outfit. She didn't mind the odd looks from people. Most of the Wammy's house students were used to seeing her like that.

"That was some good food." The teen stated.

Linder smiled. "I'm glad to enjoy it. It seemed that was what you needed to get used to traveling."

"I-I guess so."

Platina pulled out a bottle of Ramune and opened it. "I-It's kinda nice here. I got to see a park, lots of skyscrapers, this mall and food courts, and a lot of other things," The teen stated, "It's been years since I've seen those."

Linder laughed. "You seem happy to see the outside world."

"I am. It's been a long time since, well... The incident that resulted in me being at Wammy's house happened."

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to."

"It's okay now though. Besides, I have to take care of my family. Well the one we created."

Platina pulled out a picture from her bag and showed it to the others. The photo showed her, Near, L, Mello, Matt, and Valour all together, most of them smiling happily.

"I-I wanted to join the team because, although L has past away, we still have to finish the case. I-I think that's what he'd want." Platina stated.

The others were slightly surprised at Platina's explanation. Near raised an eyebrow for once, before nodding.

"Diamante is right. We have to stop Kira." Near stated.

The group nodded in approval, Platina smiling. _L... I don't know how long it will take, but no matter the cost... I will make sure this case is closed and Kira is given justice._

 **Remember to read and review. if there's anything i need to improve on, let me know through the reviews or a PM.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Finally, onto the main part of Clear as Crystal. Now it's gonna go between the SPK area, then to Light, then back to the SPK. We're also getting a bit of Platina/Near and Near is a bit OOC in this chapter, even if it's brief.**

 **I don't own Death Note. Only my OCs.**

Chapter 7 Contact

(One year later)

"W-We're finally getting into contact with fake L right?"

"That's right."

Platina, now 17 almost 18, smiled nervously as she played around with her goggles.. "I-I'm glad we're finally starting to get this case underway. T-That fake L is only making tou-san look like a fool."

"I know."

The room was silent for a little bit more before Near spoke again. "If you're a little bit nervous, you can leave the room."

"N-No I'm fine. It's just I'm a little anxious. I want to be able to say a few words to this fake L, but know I can't say them."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, the fact that L used a synthetic voice machice, which I don't have is one thing."

"Who said you didn't have one?

Platina's eyes widened as Near continued. "I had a feeling that you had a few things to say to this second L. That is why I made a synthetic voice button for you as well." The silver haired genius explained.

Platina looked over Near's shoulder, and sure enough, There was a button next to Near's synthetic voice button with a gothic font D on it. The pink haired 17 year old looked a little surprised.

"Wow... I didn't think you'd do that for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The room was silent except for the computers occasional beeps as Rester walked up. "Near, everything's all set. We're ready on your signal."

Near nodded as he sat down, Platina following his lead. "Alright then. The time has come to begin this game." Near stated as he hit the connect button.

Platina watch quietly as it all happened, starting with the words that first came out of Near's mouth. "It's a pleasure to meet you, second L."

What happened next went so fast for the pink haired teen. Platina watched and listened to the back and forth battle between both Near and the fake L. _He's so good at this... It's no wonder he's L's successor._

A light tap on her shoulder snapped her back into reality. Platina looked up to see Near, looking at her as if to say, _It's your turn._ The teen nodded before quietly walking over to the button with her intital on it and placed her neck in front of the microphone

"I wish I could say it's a pleasure to meet you, second L. But unlike my partner, I have no pleasure in being friends with someone who imitates the greatest detective in the world.

(The Japanese Task Force)

Light felt every bone in his body stiffen with shock. _What the hell? Who does this person think they are?_ The second L thought as the N on the screen was replaced with a D.

 _"In case you were wondering who I am, My Name is D. I am the third smartest and a sibling to N."_ The synthetic voice stated.

Light raised an eyebrow, the other people in the room silenced by their shock. _This voice... Although it's been slightly altered, possibly, the voice is definitely a girl's._

 _"To me, this little game of catching Kira is nothing but a game. But it's also a way to honor my sempai and what I considered a fatherly figure, L. For someone to take his place after his death and not do as well, I grow angry at. You're tarnishing the name of L."_

Light's eyes widened in anger. _This brat..._

 _"Make no mistake. We will make sure that Kira is brought to justice."_

The screen with the D disappeared and returned back to the normal screen. Light, although he didn't show it, felt his anger rising. _That little brat! She'll pay for tarnishing the name of Kira._

(At the SPK)

Platina, for the first time, felt her rage building as she gripped her hoodie. _I can't stand anyone who makes a mockery of L. What he's doing is destroying the image of L and getting away with it._ The teen thought.

"Diamante."

Platina turned to see Near stitting next to her, and for the first time since she met the boy, saw a bit of emotion in those lifeless eyes of his. "Are you okay, detective?" he asked.

That's when Platina noticed her arms shaking from being tensed up with anger. She sighed as she released her arms from her hoodie. "I-I'm fine. I'm just really stressed." The young woman admited as she stood up. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

Everyone watched as Platina walked over to the elevator, the doors closing automaticly behind her. Linder turned to Near. "What was that about?" She asked.

Near didn't say anything, but the prodigy knew what was going on.

(In Platina's room)

"Damn it!"

Platina's fist had slammed into the wall in anger. "T-That bastard! H-He's making L look bad! I-I hate him!" The young woman yelled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

 _W-Why did you have to go L?! W-Why?_

The young woman sank to her knees, the tears now falling freely as she cried. "I-It hurts... S-So damn badly... A-And L's gone now..." She stuttered.

A knock on her door made Platina raise her head. "E-Enter!" She stated.

The door opened to reveal Near, his expression unreadable, as usual. "Are you alright, Detective Diamante?"

Platina tried to stand up, but found herself leaning on her bed for support. "N-No... I-I'll be f-fine though... I-I will-"

"You don't need to hold it in anymore, Diamante."

Platina felt a little surprised by Near's interuption. "I-I'm not holding in anything."

Near frowned. "Your arms are shaking in anger and rage. You're crying. There are red marks on your knuckles from where you hit the wall and you're barely holding yourself up." the adult stated, "These are all signs that you're holding in your emotions."

Platina felt herself falling to her knees, proving Near's point. "I-I'm sorry! I-I just... I just don't know how to deal with this. T-That person behind the voice isn't L-L! A-And I can't stand it! L-L is the only one who could help me get through the stress. I-I just don't know to d-do!" The young woman admitted, feeling all those pent up emotions flood like a river.

Near was a little surprised by the younger teen's outburst. "I-I miss L-L! H-He was like a f-father to me ever s-since the i-incident! H-He was able help me s-sleep through the n-nightmares that h-haunt me at n-night!" Platina cried.

Near raised an eyebrow. "What nightmares?" he asked.

Platina's stutter grew as she continued. "M-My m-mother, f-father, and A-Alexander! T-They were k-killed right in f-front of me! A-And they set f-fire to the h-house, hoping to... Hoping to..." Platina couldn't finish as she broke down, her whole body shaking as she cried.

Near's eyes were completely wide now, a look of complete shock and a little bit of horror on his face. "D-Diamante..."

Platina couldn't answer as she cried. Her nails were digging into her arms, a little bit of blood forming at the tips of the wounds."

Near felt his almost emotionless mask crack a bit, unable to understand what Platina was thinking. "I-It hurts... S-So much..." The young woman cried, the tears starting to slow down.

The successor felt a lump well up in his throat, and swallowing it as he did the only thing he thought he could do. He wrapped his arms around Platina and hugged her.

Platina didn't register the warmth on her shoulder until a few minutes later, her eyes noticing the soft white sleeves of Near's shirt. She raised her head to see Near's head leaning on her shoulder, the successor's eyes closed. "N-Near!" Platina exclaimed.

Near opened his eyes and sat up, looking Platina in the eyes, and for a moment, she though she saw emotion in his eyes. "I-I didn't know how to make it go away, but I wanted to ease the pain. A hug can do that," Near stated.

Platina felt her face grow warm with a blush. "N-Near... T-Thank you."

"You're welcome. As a former member of Wammy's house and an agent of the SPK, You need to be in condition to stop Kira."

Platina nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Near nodded as he walked out, but that didn't stop Platina from noticing a bit of pink on his cheeks as he left the room. Platina stared in surprise for a few minutes before the thought full sank in.

 _H-He hugged me! B-But why?_

 **Remember to read and review. If there's anywhere I need to improve in the story, let me know through a PM or through the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Chapter 8 is underway. We're gonna see some slow moving progress on this story from here on out, as I have to reread some of the manga to remember what happened.**

 **Also, Mello and Valour get a cameo in this chapter, and some of Platina's clever ways start to show through.**

 **I don't own Death Note, only my OCs.**

Chapter 8 Suspicions and proof

"I just got word of something Diamante."

Platina looked up from her manga book she was reading, a little annoyed by the sudden interuption. "What is it?"

Near, who was working on a dice tower, looked at Platina before speaking. "It seems Mello has been already made his move before us." The white haired prodigy stated, "He struck at the japanese task force by kidnapping the director of the Japanese police force."

Platina looked at teen with a little bit of shock before speaking. "He did what!?" The teen shouted.

Near's expression was blank as he continued. "Further more, shortly after that, the director passed away, he targeted a daughter of one of the members of the Japanese Task Force. That's all we know at the moment though."

Platina sighed "That baka..." The teen stated, "He's so reckless. Is there anything else we can find out?"

"As a matter of fact no. However, I do have my suspicions on a few things."

The pink haired teen raised an eyebrow to Near's words. "Suspicions?" She asked.

"Tell me Detective Diamante, what seems odd about L's death and the current L?"

Platina was shocked by the sudden question, but decided to answer it. "Well... If I had to guess, I think it's the fact that after L's death, barely any progress had been made on the Kira case." The teen stated.

Near nodded. "That's one part of it. But one other thing is what the key points and words in the investigation. Those things are the names of the Japanese Task Force, notebook of death, and finally, the name of the current L." The prodigy stated.

Platina got where this is going. "Do you think the current L is Kira?"

"It's a 13 percent possibility. But we don't have any proof. After all, all the data was deleted from L's database. However, I think you might know a few things."

"What makes you think that?" Platina asked.

"Did L ever tell you anything or call you during the days he worked on the Kira case?" Near asked.

Platina felt herself close her eyes as she tried to think back to when L was still alive.

(Flashback)

 _"Diamante, L would like to see you"_

 _Platina felt herself running down the halls as she ran into Roger's office. Roger sat there, watching the girl sit down on the ground as she gripped the laptop. Her smile widened an the gothic L appeared on the screen._

 _"It's nice to see you again, Diamante." L's synthetic voice stated._

 _"I'm happy you called Tou-san." Platina giggled. "Is there any new cases going on?"_

 _A synthetic chuckle mad Platina's smile grow. "That's typical of you Diamante. Do you remember the case I am working on?" L asked._

 _"Hmm..." Platina put a finger to her chin before her eyes lit up. "You're working on the Kira Case right?" She asked._

 _"That is correct."_

 _Platina's eyes sparkled. "Did you catch Kira yet?" The pink haired girl asked._

 _"Not quite. It seems there two culprits in this. The first one was killed however, shortly after we apprehended him. But we do know what caused the killings." L stated, "A unnatural notebook has the power to kill someone just by knowing their name and face."_

 _"Seriously? Wow... This investigation just took a supernatural turn. Is there anything you can tell me Tou-san?" Platina asked._

 _Another brief chuckled. "That curiosity will help you in the future, little Diamante. In three days, I will be sending a package to you, in England. I hope you will be able to get it."_

 _"Arigatou, tou-san. Is there anything you could tell me right now?"_

 _Even though his face wasn't visible, Platina thought she could feel L smiling with approval. "I will say one thing. I once had to imprison two people here on suspicion of being Kira. But I believe that one of them still is, and he has seen my face. But rest assured, he cannot kill me. For he does not know my real name."_

(End Flashback)

Platina frowned. "He said that he though Kira saw his face, but he didn't know his real name. Then... How did he find out?" Platina thought out loud.

"Did you ever get that package?" Near asked.

Platina nodded. "I did, but I went to help Mello that day with his studies. Then of course finding out about Tou-san's death, I was shattered. Once I recovered though, it disappeared. I have a feeling it was Mello who took it though." The teen girl stated.

Near raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well... The days Mello watched over me before he left, Mello was busy looking around. he said he wanted to find some clues involving the Kira case, seeing as Tou-san had to delete the data. He might've found the package and took it." Platina stated.

Near nodded. "Well, there's not a lot we can do about that. Though the odds of my suspicions have risen." The teen pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Platina asked.

"There's a strong chance that Kira is the current L. But it's also possible that he was a former member of the Japanese Task Force before that."

Platina nodded in approval. "If you don't mind, could I ask something?" Platina asked.

"What is it detective?"

Platina swallowed. "Well, Valour promised to contacted me in case of something. Do you think it's possible... Well... If could ask her to let me speak to Mello? If only for a minute, that way I could confirm it." Platina stated.

"I see..." Silent clattering of dice filled the air as Near's dice tower collapsed. "I believe that may be the best idea."

Platina was surprised, but nodded at the successor's decision. "Arigatou, Near-Kun." Platina stated as she walked out of the control room and into the elevator.

The silence that filled the glass elevator as it went down gave Platina an uneasy feeling as it opened to the floor with her room. She walked quietly to where her room was, slowly slipped in and closed the door before slipping her hand into her sweater pocket. The pink haired teen swallowed nervously as her hand gripped the rectangular phone before she pulled it out of the pocket, starting to regret was she was about to do as she pressed several buttons.

"I hope I don't get ourselves in more danger than we need." Platina whispered as the phone rang.

 _"Diamante?"_ Valour's voice asked.

Platina swallowed before she spoke. "V-Valour. It's me, Diamante. Is Mello there? I need to ask him something about the Kira case."

 _"Of course. Hold on a second."_

Platina sighed with relief as Mello's voice was heard in the background. _Acting stubborn as usual._ The pink haired teen thought.

 _"You need something Bubblegum?"_

Platina was a little surprised to hear Mello's voice. "M-Mello. It's been a while." Platina stated.

 _"Yeah I figured that. But I'm guessing that's not what you needed."_

"N-No. You're right." Platina took a deep breath before speaking. "Did you happen to take a package that was addressed to me from L, the day you left?"

A stunned silence sat for a few minutes before Mello spoke again. _"So what if I did? You were too shocked at the time and I knew it pertained some clues to his death"_

Platina felt a little bit of her rage rise up. "I need that package Mello. L addressed it to me to learn about before his death." The teen stated.

 _"What makes you think I'll give it up? It's impossible for you to find me Pinkie Pie. And besides, this is way too dangerous for a pipsqueak like you. If the case was closed, I wouldn't have bothered it."_

Platina heard the sound of a piece of chocolate bar being bit off, and an idea formed in her head. "I have my reasons." The pink haired teen stated, a smirk starting to form on her face, "But... If you won't just hand it over to me, perhaps you would be interested in a trade."

Even though they couldn't see each other's faces, Platina thought she could feel the blond's surprised. _"That... depends... What are you offering?"_ Mello asked.

"I have dozens of files on the cases L's worked on since I first joined Whammy's house, including ones you don't know, and even the one that brought me there. Here's my offer. Three files on cases you don't know about, and a box of hershey candy bars." Platina stated.

A surprised silence filled the room, and Platina's smirk grew wider when Mello spoke again. _"What makes you think I'll accept the deal? For all I know you could tell Near the location of our hideout."_

"I have several reasons. One is because you strive to beat Near. The five cases I'm offering Near doesn't even know about. Two is because of your love of chocolate. If you don't accept this first offer, I can raise it to eight cases, if that'll satisfy you," Platina offered.

Her smirk grew as the silence this time was long enough to know that she won. _"Deal. On several conditions."_ Mello stated.

"Name it."

 _"Matt will pick you up about half a block from where you are right now. You will have to be blindfolded when you're 20 miles away from it. And the last condition is you will have to come alone. You may have someone to escort you to the car, and back to the car when you return, but that's it. Deal?"_

Platina swallowed nervously, but felt herself nodding. "Deal. When will you have Matt pick me up?"

 _"In two days. It'll be a day of traveling, followed by three days of staying at the hideout, followed by a day of traveling back. And one last thing. The SPK must not place any listening devices, cameras, or trackers on you."_

"Deal."

A rough chuckle could be heard from her phone as the call ended. Platina sighed.

 _If you think I'm letting you leave me in the dust like you think you can, better think again. I'm not Whammy's house's number 3 for nothing._

 **Me: Remember to read, review, and PM me if you think I need to improve on it. Any advice is good advice. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Chapter 9 is underway. And oddly enough, I found out something strange about death note. In the manga series, Light picks up the death note on november 28th (According to the Death Note how to read 13). Ironically, that's my birthday. XD**

 **Oh, for those of you who didn't know, Tou-san means father in japanese. I forgot to mention that last chapter.**

 **Okay, enough about that. I don't own Death Note, only my OCs.**

Chapter 9 A long awaited reunion

Platina felt herself swallow nervously as she and Linder walked down the streets to the meeting point. It had taken her a day to get the approval of Near and the SPK, but they allowed her to do this none the less. The knapsack with the box of Hersheys and the eight files moved along with her as they stopped.

"You sure you're ready to do this, Diamante? You seem nervous." Linder stated.

"I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't this important." Platina stated, tugging at the dark purple leather vest she wore. In order to disguise herself, Platina changed into dark pink corset with a dark purple vest, black jeans, and a pair of dark pink boots. She also wore neon colored jewelry and her goggles that she normally wore with her outfit.

"I pulled these exchanges with Mello and Matt when he was at Whammy's house. Mello would help me study on occasion, and in return I'd sneak up several candy bars to his room in return. And as for the deals me and Matt have made, well... You've seen all those plushies in my room." Platina stated.

"I have. You must have close bonds with Matt and Mello." Linder pointed out.

"Of course. They're the first two friends I made when I first joined Whammy's house."

Linder was about to answer when a red car drove up in front of the two woman. Platina felt herself grew nervous as the window rolled down, but sighed with relief as Matt's face was revealed. "Been a while Diamante. I see you've changed your looks." Matt teased as he got out of the car and walked around.

Platina rolled her eyes, but her smile said otherwise. "It's nice to see you too Matt," The teen stated as Matt hugged her.

"I'm glad to see getting out of Whammy's house did you some good. You ready for your first day traveling?" Matt asked as he assisted Platina with her bags.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Platina stated as she got in, looking at Linder quickly, "Arigatou, Linder-san. I'll be fine from here on out."

Linder nodded. "Very well. Be careful while you're gone." The young woman stated as she helped close the young woman's door.

Platina returned the nod. "I will. Take care of Near please, while I am gone."

"I will."

Platina sighed as Matt climbed in on the other side of car and closed the door. "So... four years since we've parted ways. Didn't think it would come to this though," Matt stated as he drove, "You do know what Mello's doing right?"

Platina was rather quiet as they drove, her fingers playing with the envelopes in the bag. _Is it the right decision to reveal this one "case" to Mello? We'll find out._ Platina thought.

"Hey, Diamante."

Platina snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry Matt. What is it?"

Matt chuckled. "Well since we're alone, I was wondering... What was your name before you joined Whammy's house?" he asked.

Platina was surprised by the question. "You don't have to tell me if you want to. But I'm just asking." Matt stated.

Platina swallowed. "How about this? You tell me yours on the way there, and I'll tell mine on the drive back," The teen offered.

"Fair enough," Matt stated, "Mine was Mail Jeevas."

Again, Platina was surprised. "You mean the Mail Jeevas that was a gaming expert? Who knew how to complete any video game?" Platina asked.

Matt grinned. "That's the one. Then you must know how I 'disappeared' from the world." Matt stated.

"I-I do. Your family was in a rather large car accident that killed lots of people ten years ago. You lost your mother and father, while your twin sister sat in a coma for a while." Platina stated.

"Still is sitting in one. She's been on life support for ten years, and still going strong. The doctors say she might wake up soon. She's still showing signs of waking up, even after ten years." Matt pointed out, before reaching back into the backseat, "Almost forgot about this. You thirsty?"

Platina felt herself grinning as she watched Matt pull out several bottles of vanilla ramune. "You didn't think I would forget, did you?"

Platina smiled. "No. No I didn't."

(Several hours later)

The drive across the country was talkative for Platina. She and Matt talked about gaming scores, life in the US, and anything that would pass the time for the two. The young girl had to admit, Matt seemed to be doing a lot better in the US than at Whammy's house.

"We're almost twenty miles away from the hideout, so I think now should be the right time to put the blindfold on. It's in the glove compartment in front of you." Matt stated.

Platina nodded as she opened up the glove compartment and pulled out a purple blindfold. She tied it around her eyes before lifting her goggles over the blindfold and placing those on as well.

"I apologize for the inconvience of this," Matt stated.

"This was part of the deal. It's not your fault Matt." Platina pointed out as she felt the car take a sharp turn.

The rest of the ride was silent as Matt slowly drove on. " I know how nervous this can be. but honestly, Mels is just as determined to stop Kira as you and Near are. But he doesn't want someone like you to get hurt." Matt explained.

"I know. Mello said something like that."

The car stopped all of a sudden. "We're here Diamante." Matt stated as he opened his car door, "I'm gonna come around and help you out. Once we get inside, you can take off the bandana. I'll carry the bag until we get in. Okay?"

Platina nodded as the door next to her was opened. Matt helped Platina stand up, grab the two bags, and walked with her over to the door, quickly closing the car door behind them. The hideout's door squeaked open as the two slipped in, before it shut tightly behind them.

"Okay, it's safe enough now." Platina felt Matt assist her in untying the blindfold before blinking to regain her sight.

A woman that looked to be 20 years old with dark purple hair stood in front of Platina, giving her a small smile. "It's been a while Diamante," the woman stated as she fixed her glasses.

"Valour!" Platina felt herself running towards the woman. Valour chuckled as she gave the 17 year old a hug.

"Easy there Dia. Don't want you hurting my son on the way now," Valour joked as she looked down at her stomach.

Platina felt her excitement fill up. "You're gonna have a baby?" The teen asked.

"In about four months. Despite how he is right now, Mello's excited too," Valour stated.

"You asking about me sweetheart?"

Platina looked up to see Mello walking over in a leather vest, pants, and a pair of combat boots. In his hands was a bar of chocolate that was halfway bitten through.

"You really shouldn't be here with the stuff happening so quick," Mello stated as he kissed Valour.

"Mels, I have to check on you to make sure you're okay once in a while," Valour retorted.

Mello smirked, before noticing Platina standing there. "It's been a while, Pinkie Pie," Mello stated, "I didn't think you would show. Nice disguise by the way."

Platina smirked. "I don't do this without being prepared. You got the package?" She asked.

Mello returned that smirk. "Depends. You got the eight case files and Chocolate?" The adult asked.

Platina opened her knapsack before handing Mello the eight case files and box of chocolate. Mello smirked. "I have to admit, you really surprised me when you made this deal. It's not like you," The adult pointed out.

"Or maybe it's because I'm showing my true intellegence. By the way, take a look at the last case file. I'm sure you're gonna be surprised." Platina stated.

Mello raised an eyebrow as he lifted the last case file and looked it over. A look of surprise appeared over his face. "Well damn. Didn't know that. Your sister was Titania Triton?" he asked.

"That's right. And judging on your face, you know something about her disappearence from the Triton family." Platina stated. "You know, over the time, I heard you mutter her name a few times while I was at Whammy's house. So I had a feeling you know a few things about her."

Mello was shocked. "So that's where that genius of yours comes from." he muttered as he pulled out the package and handed it to Platina. "So Diamante, or should I now say Platina Triton, I will say this. I indeed knew your older sister. She had ran away from her house before coming to Whammy's house. However, she left about a month before you came along. Satisfied?"

"You didn't have to tell me," Platina stated.

"No. No I didn't. But who am I to hide sibling issues? Titania acted as my tutor in that." Mello stated as Platina looked over the package, nodding in approval at the contents, "Come with me. There's still a few things to get ready."

Platina raised an eyebrow. "Ready for what?" she asked.

Mello smirked. "For the first battle against Kira."

 **Me: Remember to read and review and let me know if I need to improve. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

 **Questions of the day: What do you think of the new Death Note TV drama?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: My inner muse was inspired, so that's the only reason why these chapters are coming so fast.**

 **I don't own Death Note, only my OCs.**

Chapter 10 Dangerous Emotions

"So what's your plan for this first battle against Kira anyway?" Platina asked as she stood next to Mello the next day.

Mello scoffed. "That's right, I never told you my plan. I suppose by now you've heard of me kidnapping a daughter of a member of the Japanese Task Force." Mello scoffed.

"I have. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Soichiro Yagami is on his way here as we speak. There we will exchange Sayu Yagami for the death note. I'll test it, then allow them to be on their merry way. I'll be on step closer to beating Near."

"You'll never let go of the grudge will you?"

"Never. By the way, is your name registered in the SPK profiles?"

Platina shook her head and Mello nodded. "Good. Cause I plan on testing it on the SPK later after they leave."

Platina's eyes went wide with horror. "You're going to do what?!" The girl yelled.

"Relax. Your dear precious Near and the three members of the SPK you've bonded with have been spared. Halle actually knows me, but I doubt she remembers right now. It's been about 4 years. None the less I owe her for saving my life once. This is my way of repaying the debt. By sparing the five of you." Mello stated.

"Is that why you planned for me to be here yesterday then?"

"Someone like you doesn't need to see bloodshed. Believe it or not, you're like a kid sister to me. So that's why I don't want you investigating the Kira case. Stay out of the field and work on the facts." Mello stated.

"If you want to keep me out of danger, why did you tell me to come here then?"

"Obvious reasons. The SPK wouldn't really accept me if I just came. And the guys here won't hurt you. I won't allow it," Mello explained.

"Then why would you allow me to watch this?"

Mello was about to answer when the door to the hideout opened to reveal an elderly man with greying hair and glasses enter. The man was carrying an envelope and had a frown on his face. Platina could only watch as Mello's smirk grew.

"Soichiro Yagami I assume?" Mello asked.

"I have the death note. Now where is my daughter?" Soichiro asked.

Mello nodded to the glass area next to him, where Sayu Yagami stood. "Place the death note into the area where the rectangle hole is. The glass will turn enough to allow you to get your daughter, and at the same time hand me the notebook." Mello explained.

Soichiro nodded as he placed the envelope into the glass slot. Platina looked at Mello, who watched the glass turn before nodding. "You can pick it up if you want. Just hand it to me." Mello whispered.

Platina nodded as she picked up the envelope and handed it to the former Whammy's house member. Mello gave the girl a look of approval before opening the envelope, revealing the black covered notebook that took L's life.

Platina swallowed. _This is what took L's life..._ "Mello, when your done, could I say something to him? I have a message to pass." Platina whispered.

Mello scoffed as he looked the book over. "Just don't do anything stupid Pinkie Pie." Mello stated as he tested the notebook.

Platina waited almost a minute before Mello got the reply saying that a Mafia member was dead. "It seems this is indeed the real notebook," Mello stated.

Soichiro was about to leave when Platina spoke up. "Hold on. I'd like you pass on a message to the second L, Soichiro Yagami of the Japanese Task Force."

Soichiro looked at the young woman in surprise. "Tell him that D will never forgive him for taking Tou-san's place." Platina stated as she and Mello walked back into the hideout.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Mello looked at Platina. "That was a reckless move Bubblegum." He stated.

"I know. But I can't forgive anyone who takes Tou-san's place." Platina stated.

Mello looked at the young woman, and was surprised to see rage burning in her eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you call L tou-san? I mean he's not really your father," The adult pointed out.

Platina sighed. "It's true, he isn't." The young woman stated, a sad smile on her face, "But he's a fatherly figure to me. Ever since he took me in, I saw something inside of L not may people would understand at first. He had a playful, serious side to him that most people saw, but I also saw loneliness. That's why, I decided I would look up to him. Maybe if he saw me as a daughter, he wouldn't be so lonely."

Mello was surprised at the woman's maturity. "I see." The adult stated as they reached a missile. "Now I have a feeling your gonna wonder what I'm doing with a missile, right?"

"Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if it involved you blowing up something," Platina stated, smirking at the blond's reaction.

"Yeah, keep pushing it Pinkie Pie, or you're next" Mello stated, but Platina could tell the blond was joking, as he was surpressing a smirk of his own, "This missile is going to make sure they can't track the death note by radar later. All of the explosions have been removed to make sure none of the note is burnt."

"It's hard to believe that this might be what killed L," Platina stated.

Mello was silent. "Yeah, it does seem crazy." The teen stated, "By the way, there was a disc in the letter that I ended up watching. I was a little surprised by what he said, but he said that there was something in an small envelope for your eyes only. I respected that and didn't open it."

Platina raised an eyebrow. "A dvd?" she asked.

"Yeah. There's a dvd player in my room if you want to use it while I'm sending this missile up."

"Thank you."

Mello nodded. Platina started to walk away, but stop. "You know... I always considered you as an older brother as well. And not just you. Near, Matt, and Valour... You guys are all my siblings. Whammy's house taught me that."

Mello looked over at the teen, his eyes widened, before he scoffed. "Go watch the dvd." The blond stated.

Platina nodded as she left Mello and walked down the halls. _A dvd with something surprising..._ Platina thought as she reached Mello's room _What could it be?_

Platina opened the door and nodded at the dvd player on the desk. "Okay then... Tou-san... What is it that Mello though was surprising?" the young woman asked herself as she popped the dvd from its case and placed it in the player.

Platina's eyes widened at the screen as L, his whole appearance, appeared on the screen. _"Hello Diamante. It's been a while since my last appearance at Whammy's house. I bet there are times where you just wish I was back there."_

Platina chuckled. "Typical L," she stated as the dvd continued.

 _"Unfortunately, there's a small chance that I might not return to Whammy's house after this case is closed. You see, there's still one thing left to do in the case."_

Platina's eyes widened. _What is he talking about?_

 _"You see Diamante, I believe two of the rules are fake in the death note, created to advert attention from the real Kira. One of those I suspect involves the fact that if the owner doesn't continuously write names within a 13 day period, the owner will die. I tend to test that rule."_

Platina gasped. "Why would Tou-san do that?" she asked.

 _"I wanted to say something. Since you first came to Whammy's house, I had no reason why you would call me Tou-san. But now I know. You've always considered me a fatherly figure, didn't you?"_

Platina felt tears start to form. _I did..._

L chuckled. _"I have to admit, when I found out, I was surprised. I didn't think someone would think that about me. I guess... in a way, you gave me a mystery I'm still not sure I could solve. Is this what being a parent feels like?"_

Tears threatened to fall from the pink haired teen's eyes. "L-L..."

 _"I have an envelope in the package for you marked do not open until watching this video. Although I do not have any children, I consider you a daughter. I feel like meeting someone like you, has taught me a lesson I'll never forget, even in death."_

Platina felt her tears fall as the video continued. _"If there is a chance that the case is still going after my death, please don't cry. We will meet again. I know my death will be honored."_

The video went to static as Platina bursted into tears. "T-Tou-san..." The teen whispered. _He considered me his daughter... Just as I considered him a father..._

Platina wiped her eyes as she pulled out the small envelope, feeling something that was somewhat heavy inside. "What could this be?" she whispered as she opened the envelope.

A silver necklace with a pink metal pendant fell out of the envelope, as well as a small note card. Platina's eyes widened as the pendant somehow clicked open, revealing a picture of her and L inside on one side, and a name on the other side.

 _Platina "Diamante" Lawliet_

Platina was surprised. "Lawliet? Is that L's last name?" Platina asked herself as she looked over the note card.

 _To the one who considers me a father. - L Lawliet_

 **Me: More of this is gonna be revealed in the future, but not right now. For now, remember to just read and review.**

 **That's it for now. Until next chapter this is Warrior signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Once again, I'm time skipping to avoid staying on one arc. This is gonna be the ride back and Near's back story (In my opinion because no one actually knows how Near came to the orphanage).**

 **I'm surprised I was able to update twice today.**

 **I don't own Death Note, only my OCs.**

Chapter 11 Confessions and proper introductions

"I guess this is farewell for now, Pinkie Pie."

Platina sighed as Mello assisted her into the car. "I would've thought you would have me blindfolded to keep this place secret," Platina stated.

Mello smirked. "I know you won't say the location. You'd never do anything that would hurt your siblings." The blond stated.

Platina nodded as she shut the door. "Don't do anything stupid after I leave." The teen ordered.

Mello smirked. "That goes for you too, Platina. Don't do anything you think would get you killed." The blond stated.

Platina nodded as Matt started the car and drove off. Her eyes drifted on to the pink metal pendant around her neck. _That video revealed a lot of things. But I just realized something. Was the rule that Tou-san was going to test... Was it real? Or did something happen before he could test it?_

"So... Your sister is Titania Triton."

Platina snapped out her thoughts. "Y-Yeah. Did you know her?" she asked.

Matt nodded. "As a matter of fact, I did. Only knew her for about 11 months, but she was a nice teen. She told me she ran away from home because her parents didn't approve of her wanting to be a police officer. So she heard of Whammy's house from a friend of hers and ran away to here. She gave Mello combat lessons." Matt stated.

"You are right on my parents disapproving of Titania wanting to go into the police force. Even though our parents worked there, the sometimes nearly got killed in their job. I think they didn't want her to go through the same things they experienced." Platina stated.

"She mentioned missing you several times and hoped that you were doing well. She had a rather... odd habit of reading Tarot cards though. I still have the deck she gave me before she left."

"Why did she leave?"

"She had an odd premontion that something would happen in the nearby future. And she was right. A week after she left, she got into the police force. And that was the last I really ever talked or heard of her." Matt stated.

Platina was quiet as she looked at the pendent. "I can't believe all this time I thought she was missing." she whispered.

Matt looked at her pendent. "You've been staring at that the whole time we were there. What is it?" He asked.

Platina sighed. "It's a gift from L. His final gift. It was his way of saying that he cared about me like a daughter," The teen stated as she opened it, looking at the name once more.

Matt took a look at the name. "Platina Diamante Lawliet... You think it was possible he planned on adopting you in the future?" he asked.

"It's possible. He said in the video that he considered me one of two heirs. He never revealed the second one."

Matt sighed. "You have a crazy life ahead of you."

"It's been crazy since I first came to Whammy's house."

The car was silent for a few minutes before Platina spoke up again. "You said Titania gave you her tarot cards. Do you think I could hold on to them for a while?"

Matt nodded. "Of course. Titania, or rather her codename Stardust, always hoped that one day you two would be able to see each other once more. Maybe these can help."

Platina smiled. "Thank you."

Matt returned the smile "Anything to help the sister of the girl who had a crush on me."

Platina gave him an odd look. "WHAT!?"

(Several hours later)

"It's good to be back at the SPK. Seeing Mello was good, but nothing beats being in your own room," Platina stated as she placed her bag on the bedin her room.

Linder smiled sadly. "I'm afraid the time you were gone wasn't so pleasent. Mello targeted the SPK while you were there." she explained.

"I already yelled at him, if it makes you feel any better. He said he spared you, Gevanni, Near, and Rester as a way to repay a debt. He aslo spared me for an surprising reason."

Linder frowned. "A way to repay a debt... Did he say what it was?" she asked.

Platina shook her head. "I should've asked. Is Near doing okay?"

"He was a little shocked that this happened. He went into a state of shock for about five minutes because some of the blood got on him. He's doing better though, but he's in his room right now." Linder stated.

Platina nodded. "Is it okay if I talk to him?"

Linder smiled. "I think he'd like that."

(Several minutes later)

"Near-kun? Are you in there?"

Platina watched as the door to Near's room opened, revealing the silver haired successor, his eyes wide with shock. "Diamante..."

Platina walked over and hugged Near. "I'm sorry this happened while I was gone. I tried stopping Mello, but I couldn't." she explained.

Near nodded, his eyes slowly returned to normal. "Did you get the package Mello took?" he asked.

Platina nodded. "It's a long story, but... I think L named me one of his two heirs,"she whispered, holding the pendent out for Near to see, "Is it okay if I talk to you?"

Near nodded as he opened the door a little more. "Of course it is. Come in."

Platina nodded to Linder, who returned the nod before going inside. The pink haired teen sighed as she closed the door. "I... I found a video L addressed to me. In it, he said that there would be a chance that he'd wouldn't be returning to Whammy's house. He said he had to test a rule on the death note. But... I have a feeling that he never go the chance to test it."

Near looked at the teen, as if saying to continue. "One of the rules said that if the owner didn't write in the notes continuously for 13 days, the owner would die. But did he die testing it? Or was he killed by Kira before he could figure it out?" Platina asked.

Near raised an eyebrow. "A fake rule... that's interesting. My suspicions on the second L being Kira have risen to 17 percent." Near stated.

"There's more though Near," Platina pointed out as she showed Near the pendant.

Near was just as stunned by the words carved inside the pendant as Platina was. "Platina Diamante Lawliet... He really did care for you as though you were his daughter." He whispered.

"Do you think he planned on adopting me in the future? Or was it to say he considered me one of his heirs?" Platina asked.

Near looked at the pendent a little bit more before handing it back to Platina. "A 97 percent chance on the first option." The successor sighed, "He always said to me that whenever he was near Whammy's house, he felt like that loneliness that was in his heart was eased up because of you. I think that's why you bonded with him."

Platina looked at the 18 year old, unaware of the blush forming on her face. _He's so gentle... People say he's very emotionless... But I think he has it all stored in..._

"Are you okay, detective Diamante?"

Platina shook her head out her thoughts. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're face is all red. Do you have a fever?"

Platina chuckled. "I-I'm fine. It's just a little warm in here. Anyways, What should we do about the clue on the possible fake rule?" The pink haired teen asked.

Near frowned. "We have to keep an eye on it. You said Mello has the death note?"

"Yeah. And I yelled at him for doing it. He's always taking risks."

"That's right. But he's doing it to beat me. And so far he's got a good lead."

The room was silent before Platina spoke. "I saw Valour while I was there. She's gonna be having a baby in a few months. And Mello's the father."

The minute that left her mouth, Near looked at her and did something that shocked the teen. He smiled.

"I could tell that Mello had a crush on Valour since she first came." Near stated, "Mello ended up with it when the she got into her first arguement with him. He said that's the first time he's ever lost an arguement."

Platina laughed. "I kinda figured it out when I first came to Whammy's house." The young woman stated, a faint blush on her face.

Near looked at the young woman, that smile fading slightly. "I never really seen an emotion like that in a long time. It's been about 15 years for me." The prodigy admitted.

Platina was surprised. "Really?"

Near nodded. "I... lost my family when I was small. Ironically it was close to what happened to you. Someone attacked my family and set our house on fire. They tied us up in the living room and set the house on fire." The teen stated.

Platina was shocked. "How sad..." The teen whispered.

Near nodded again. "Yeah... I wish they were still here. Their love for me always kept me focused on what I did. And it's thanks to them that I'm still here. I had passed out from smoke inhaletion. But fire fighters say my mom told them she wouldn't make it, so she asked them to take me to the hospital. And they did. I woke up in a hospital bed three days later." Near explained.

He then sighed. "If only I could feel love from someone like that... At least one last time..." Near smiled sadly.

Platina looked at him, her blush increasing. "Well... Maybe you can." The teen stated.

Near looked at Platina in shock as she kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled back, she was surprised to see a blush forming on his cheeks as well. "D-Detective Diamante!" The prodigy stuttered.

"I... I've kinda kept this hidden because I didn't know what to say... But I have a crush on you. I wasn't sure how to admit it, because I really didn't know what to do. Love is a confusing case after all." Platina stated.

Near looked at the young woman in surprise, before feeling that mask of emotion finally break a bit as he smiled. "I-Indeed.." The young man stated, "I-I also have a confession. I've also had a small crush on you, Diamante."

Platina's blush increased. "R-Really?" she asked.

Near nodded. "That's why, if you don't mind, maybe we could go on a date when the case is solved?" he asked.

Platina felt herself smiling. "Sure... Of course we can Near."

"Nate."

Platina raised an eyebrow as Near smiled. "My real name is Nate River." The prodigy explained

Platina smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Nate. My name is Platina. Platina Triton." The teen announced.

"Triton... Was Titania Triton your sister?"

"Yes she was."

 **Me: So Near/Platina is now official. But we're not done yet. So please read and review and let meknow how it is. Remember, advice is a good thing to share.**

 **That's it for this chapter. Till Next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: So my inner muse is being inspired once again to get this chapter done and up before getting back to my main story, TSAT. So once I'm done writing this chapter, It'll be a while before I update this story again.**

 **Light's back in this chapter. And we get a surprising new member to the SPK.**

 **I don't own Death Note, only my OCs.**

Chapter 12 Heartfelt Surprises

"We've found some information on who Near, Mello, and Detective Diamante could be."

Light felt himself turn in his chair as Aizawa and Matsuda walked over to him. "We got into contact with Roger at Whammy's house, however there weren't any pictures of the three he could send." Aizawa stated.

"However, there was an artist named Linda that was able to draw pictures of how they look from four years ago. Near, Mello, and Diamante, as well as two friends of theirs named Valour and Matt all left the orphanage. According to Roger, it's possible that they're all in contact with each other." Matsuda stated as he handed Light several drawings.

Light frowned as he looked over the drawings. _Near, Mello, Diamante, Matt, and Valour... I'm fighting L once again..._

"We know that Near and Diamante are working together, as seen when we were first contacted." Light stated.

"That's not all though. Remember how Director Yagami said that he saw a young girl with pink hair with Mello? He told us that Diamante doesn't forgive the current L for the first L's death!" Matsuda exclaimed.

Light nodded. _It could be, but it doesn't make sense. Is she on Mello or Near's side?_

"Hold on. Now that I remember, there was a young girl I remember L introducing us to once through speakers, when the case first started. Her face wasn't shown, but it was definitely a girl's voice." Aizawa stated.

Matsuda's eyes lit up. "Yeah that's right! Her name was Diamante as well! Maybe the two are one and the same!" The task force member stated, "She always kept calling him Tou-san! And L even sent her a locket saying that he considers her his daughter!"

"Idiot, how would you know that?" Aizawa stated.

"Mogi was there too! We went with L that day incase Kira attacked!" Matsuda stated.

Light raised an eyebrow. "Is that true Mogi-san?" he asked.

Mogi nodded. "L never told us the girl's name, but he had a locket made for her as a way to show that she was his heir," Mogi explained.

"L's... heir?" Light asked, the other task force members unaware of the dark smirk forming on his face. _Near... Diamante... Mello... Valour... Matt... Even L... You'll all will fall to Kira in the end..._

(At the SPK)

"Has there been anything new from Mello?" Platina asked as she walked into the control room several weeks later.

Near shook his head. "Unfortunately, there hasn't been anything from him since the attack he caused a few weeks ago. Matt and Valour's locations have been found though. Matt's is actually several blocks from here, and Valour's living in L.A., but as for Mello he's kept his location pretty much untracable." Near explained.

Platina nodded. "Let's hope he's doing okay. He tends to be reckless." The teen stated, "That and the fact that he's become a target. By gaining the death note, Mello's got a lead in the Kira case, but he's gonna be targeted by whoever's Kira until he get's it."

Linder raised an eyebrow, and the pink haired teen thought she was repressing a smile. "You have a point on that detective." The CIA agent stated, "Oh by the way, Near, we're gonna get a new recruit today. According to the police force this agent's skilled in many martial arts, has an IQ of 180, and is versitile in many guns. She's been a police detective in London, Paris, Rome, and even Tokyo at times for the past 10 years."

Near raised an eyebrow. "Really? What's her name?"

"She has a lot of alibi's, according to her profile, but her most well known name is Hoshi Tarot. She's 25 years old."

"Sounds a lot like my big sister. She was into stuff like this." Platina stated as she slipped her hand into her pocket, "Speaking of which, Near, could I show you something? It's something that Matt said it belonged to my sister."

Near watched as Platina pulled out the tarot cards Matt gave her. "Those are Stardust's tarot cards. She taught me how to use them actually. Mind if I see them actually?" Near asked.

"Sure."

Linder chuckled. "We'll wait for the new recruit to arrive downstairs." The young woman stated as she, Rester, and Gevanni left the room.

The minute the elevator door closed, the two Whammy's house prodigies smiled. "I think you'll like this new recruit. I had Rester, Linder, and Gevanni search every police database for this recruit." Near stated.

"That seems like a lot of searching for just one recruit, don't you think Nate?" Platina pointed out.

Near chuckled. "For this one recruit, it's going to be worth seeing your face." The white haired adult stated.

"Worth seeing my face? Nate-kun, what does that-" Platina stopped mid sentence as she figured it out. "Oh my goodness! Nate-kun, does that mean you-"

"Wow, Near's all grown up now! It's been a while."

Platina's eyes widened as she heard a woman's voice behind her. She slowly turned around, looking into the blue eyes of a silver haired woman. The woman wore a light blue skirt, a white shirt with a matching business jacket, and pale purple knee high boots. She also wore a silver scarf with a silver snowflake pinning it together.

Platina felt herself stand up, too shocked to even say anything. Her widened pink eyes looked into the woman's blue eyes as the woman smiled. "You've grown up so well Platina." The young woman whispered.

That was enough for the young woman to figure it out as Platina ran into the woman's arms. "T-Titania! Sis!" The teen sobbed. "Where have you been?"

Titania smiled sadly. "It's a long story to explain. I wish I could've been with you sis. I'm so sorry this happened to us," The woman whispered, "L and Whammy's house took care of you though. If only mom, dad, and Alex could see you now."

"But... I still don't understand. Why didn't you visit me at Whammy's house?" Platina asked.

Titania frowned. "It was too risky. I found out about what happened to mom, dad, and Alex a month after you arrived at Whammy's house. I had just returned from a case in London when L approached me and told me what happened.

(Flashback)

 _"Poor Platina. She must be hurting so badly." 15 year old Titania stated._

 _The young woman had just returned from a case when she found the world's greatest detective, a teen at the time, standing by her door, bearing bad news. "She was the only one who survived it. She's currently at Whammy's house right now." L explained._

 _"I see... Is she doing okay?" Titania asked._

 _L nodded. "She's bonded with your old room mate Valour and your former classmates Near, Mello, and Matt. I have to admit, she's a prodigy for someone her age, despite her running to my room due to nightmares right now.." L explained._

 _Titania smiled. "Yes, she's always been inventive. I still remember her winning her first inventor's contest. She created incredible steampunk-like creations and robots." The silver haired teenager stated. "It sounds like she looks up to you a lot. It's almost like she thinks of you as a father."_

 _L shrugged. "I'm not that old Titania, but I'll say one thing. She has potential to out beat Mello in the future. The only thing I'm worried about is that she's curious." The teen detective admitted._

 _Titania smirked. "Then satisfy her curiousity. When I was living with my family, Platina would always be curious about what my career was about. That's why I always made some fake cases for her to solve when she was bored." Titania stated. "Why don't you send her files of cases you complete when you continue your investigations? I'm sure that'll make her happy."_

 _L nodded. "Perhaps I will."_

 _Titania smiled. "Maybe she'll be able to ease that loneliness in your heart, L."_

(End flashback)

"From time to time, L would send me pictures of you growing up at Whammy's house. Unfortunately, about four years ago, L was killed. Then, almost several weeks ago, in the middle of a case, I got a message from Near, saying that you had been with him investigating the Kira case and invited me to join the SPK when I was done." Titania explained, playing with her sister's hair, "I have to admit, You've been taking care of yourself since you joined Whammy's house."

Platina smiled sadly. "Sis... before he died, L named me as one of his two heirs." The pink haired teen stated.

Titania raised an eyebrow as Platina showed her the locket. "Well how about that. I think even Mom and Dad would be proud of you. I know L is." Titania stated.

Linder coughed loudly. "Well, this is all well, but could we get miss Titania set up quick? Then we can continue this conversation," the woman suggested.

Near nodded. "I believe that's a good idea."

Titania smiled as she ruffled Platina's hair. "I'll see you later sis." The agent stated as she, Linder, Rester, and Gevanni walked into the elevator.

The minute the doors shut, Near smiled at Platina. "I can't believe you did that," The pink haired teen stated.

Near shrugged. "Matt and Mello contacted me while you were there and let me know. I knew you were feeling a little homesick, so I knew this would cheer you up."

Platina smiled. "Thank you, Nate. This really means a lot to me."

Near returned that smile. "It was nothing."

 **Me: So now the SPK has 6 members, Light's ready to pretty much kill the Whammy's house members, and Platina's reunited with her sister. Honestly I was going to reveal her in later chapters, but then I got this idea and it stuck.**

 **That's all for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

 **Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Okay! I lied last chapter about that being the last chapter for a while! I'm just gonna keep working on the chapters till my writer's block kicks in. Gonna keep the word count between 1500 to 2500 words though.**

 **So, we're gonna see some major action in this chapter, so I'm just gonna get right into the story. I don't own Death Note, only my OCs.**

Chapter 13 Loss vs Victory

"Well, it seems like second L's been busier than we thought."

Those were the first words Platina heard when she walked into the control room the next day. Titania was busy working on a laptop, her eyes darting back and forth from the screen to Platina, to Near and back to the lap top. The woman smiled as she waved to her sister, who gave her a warm smile in return.

"I still haven't found his location yet Near, but I can keep trying. Just how reckless did he get after I left?" The silver haired woman grumbled.

Platina raised an eyebrow as she walked over to Near. "What's going on? Did something happen last night?" The teen asked.

Near, who was busy playing with his action figures, sighed. "It seems last night, the second L attacked the hideout Mello was in. They managed to recover the death note, but they also got one from Kira to attack the base." Near stated, a frown on his face.

Platina looked at him in shock. "You're kidding? Is Mello okay?"

Near shook his head. "He managed to escape from what the second L told us, but it looks like there's a chance he might contact one of us in the future. If he's still alive."

Platina frowned as she placed her finger on her chin in a thinking pose. "Is it possible that Matt found him and he's at his place?" She asked.

"It could be that. Or there's a 70 percent chance he's in L.A. with Valour. Matt might've picked him up and brought him there," Titania pointed out, "Either way he's getting too reckless and if he doesn't take it easy he's gonna get killed."

Near sighed as he turned on the connection to L. "The reason you knew where the hideout was and how you got the notebook back was because you had Kira's help. But how did you don't know how Kira knew?" he asked.

The second L's voice spoke up, and Platina couldn't help but sense a tone of annoyance. _"That's right, so stop being stubborn Near. That's all I know."_

Near frowned as he cut the connection. "I have a feeling that's all we're going to get from him." The prodigy stated, "The fact that we're at a disadvantage isn't helping either."

Platina raised an eyebrow. "Disadvantage?" The young woman asked as she took a sip of Ramune.

Titania sighed. "The US is being forced to accept Kira as a result of what happened last night. As a result, we're gonna disband." The agent stated.

Platina spat out her Ramune. "Are you serious?!" The teen shouted.

Near nodded. "We've decided to disband and wait for Mello to contact us. Since he wants to catch Kira before us, He's gonna want the information we have." The teen pointed out.

"That's actually a good plan. But who would he get into contact with if he does decide to contact us?" Platina asked.

"There's a 70 percent chance of either you or Linder being contacted, a 25 percent chance for Gevanni, and a 5 percent chance for Commander Rester."

"The good thing about it is Kira won't see it coming. And since I'm L's heir, I'm able to use his inheritence to keep the case going." Platina stated.

Titania nodded as she ruffled her sister's hair. "Smart move sis. No wonder you were Whammy's house's number 3." The agent pointed out.

Platina nodded before feeling her phone vibrate. "Hold on a sec." The teen pulled out her phone, seeing a message from Matt on the screen, "It's from Matt." Platina stated as she looked at it.

 _Dia, it's Matt. Mel's at my apartment resting from last night if you want to come over and talk to him. He's fine, but he's got a huge burn on his face. -Matt_

"Mello's at Matt's place resting." Platina stated, her phone vibrating again, "He just sent me a text."

 _Mello said if you want to come over, don't come alone. He doesn't trust these streets due to the news on the TV now. -Matt_

"Should I go over there at let him know to get into contact with us?" Platina asked.

Near thought for a bit before nodding. "Yes, I believe that might be the best choice for now. Stardust, will you go with her?"

Titania nodded. "Sure thing Near. I've got to scold the blond haired baka anyways."

(Several minutes later)

"So what was it like when you were at Whammy's house sis?" Platina asked as they walked down the streets.

Titania chuckled. "Oh it was crazy. Mello had a temper that was worse than it was when you were there. Matt played video games and aced his grades. Valour, our former roommate, was a little bit fascinated with the history of alchemy and chemistry, but enjoyed music and modeling. Near was a little on the quiet side when I first came, but he warmed up to me about three weeks later." the teen explained, "He actually got me stuck on my 'Whammy trait' as I would call it."

"Whammy trait?" Platina questioned.

Titania nodded. "My way of saying the thing you see them do every day. Mello would eat chocolate, Near had his toys, Matt could be seen playing video games, and Valour would be seen eating a lollipop," The teen pointed out as she held out a metal yo-yo, "Mine is that I'm always playing with a yo-yo."

"Oh... I see! Mine is I'm always drinking Ramune, that japanese soda," Platina stated, taking a drink of her vanilla flavored drink, "Did L have anything like that?"

"Yep. He loves his sweets. Everytime we'd encounter each other, he'd be eating something sweet."

"He must've been fun to hang out with whenever he was at Whammy's house."

"Actually, for most of the time, he was away on cases. But when he was around, he was rather friendly, always assisting the younger members of the orphanage. Most of the time he was there Near and Mello would be right by him." Titania stated as they stopped in front of a building, "This is the place."

Platina watched as Titania pressed a button. Several moments later the door opened to reveal an exhausted Matt breathing heavily. "Hey Dia. Sorry it took a few minutes to get down here. Mello's being a pain." The teen stated before looking up at Titania in surprised, "Well damn! Is that you Stardust?"

"We can catch up with each other later Matt." Titania smirked, "Where's Mello?"

(Several moments later)

"You are the most reckless man ever Mello! Seriously, did you get even more reckless since I left?"

Platina and Matt were watching in amusement as Titania yelled at Mello. The blond teen now sported a burn on the left side of his face, His left eye closed from the pain. He also held his right arm in a sling, a result of tearing several muscles in his bicep.

"Seriously! You were never this stubborn when I was there! What happened when I left?" Titania yelled.

"Take it easy Stardust. He's still in a lot of pain from last night and it doesn't help that you woke him up after about 14 hours of sleep." Matt stated.

Titania huffed before sitting down. "Damn that Kira! He got the notebook back and killed all of the members of the Mafia! That killer's gonna pay!" Mello yelled as he attempted to sit up.

Platina watched as Mello flinched as he tried to sit up. "H-Hold on Mello, I'll help you sit up." the teen stated as she set the pillows on the bed in a position to where Mello could sit back.

"He's on strict orders from Valour not to move from that bed until she gets back from the store with some painkillers and chocolate. And a plan to get you to a doctor without arousing suspicion." Matt explained.

"I could help. I do have some medical knowledge that I learned to keep myself alive in my cases." Titania stated as she walked over to the bed where Mello sat, "Just try not to move much."

Platina watched Mello nod. "Are you gonna be okay Mels?" she asked.

Mello grunted. "I'm fine. But I'm guessing that's not why you're here are you?"

Platina shook her head. "Near thinks there's going to be a chance you'll contact one of us to get information." The teen explained.

Mello scoffed. "Not right now I'm not. Even I know better than to mess with my wife's orders! And even someone like me needs time to recover!" The teen pointed out.

Titania's eyes widened. "Wait, you and Valour got married?" The agent asked, a laugh escaping her lips.

"It's not that surprising!" Mello argued before looking at Platina. "Give it about a week and I'll be getting myself up there. Four days if I'm lucky."

"Yeah, well don't do anything with your right arm Mels. It's got several torn muscles and a fractured bone. Geez, what did you do that got you in this condition?" Titania asked.

"Blew up a building to escape Kira and the task force. I had no choice! They know my name, but the only one who saw my face died by one of the mafia members." Mello stated.

Titania sighed. "Well, the good news is you only injured that arm of yours and burned your face. Whatever plans you had won't be delayed much, but I'd recommend resting for a week." The agent suggested.

Platina frowned as Mello sighed. "Fine..." The adult looked at Platina before frowning, his eyes softening for once. "I'm sorry for being reckless Pinkie Pie. I wasn't expecting them to attacked the base."

Platina was a little surprised. "You know, You told me your real name, so it's only fair I tell you mine. Mihael Keehl." Mello stated, "And before you ask me why I'm saying it, I'm only repaying part of my debt for letting me see that package on the Kira case. And I know you won't tell anyone my name."

"Mello..." Platina whispered, before smiling, "Thank you. You're like an older brother to me. In fact, since I joined Whammy's house, my life has only been going uphill. You, Near, Matt, and Valour are like siblings to me. And it's thanks to you that I was able to reunite with my sister."

Mello scoffed. "Whatever. You just focus on keeping yourself alive for once." The adult stated, before flinching in pain.

Platina smiled. "Get some rest Mels. We got a big week ahead of us."

 **Me: I can't help but update this story! I've been getting so many ideas for this and If I continue, I might finally finish my first multichapter story for once!**

 **Anyways, That's it for this chapter. Remember to read and review, cause any advice and feedback helps. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

 **Question of the day: Who's your favorite DN character?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Back with another chapter already! But it's filler, because I actually have no idea what to do for the conversation between Mello and Near, so It's gonna be a catching up conversation day between Matt, Platina, Titania, and Valour.**

 **I don't own Death Note, only my OCs.**

Chapter 14 Making Plans and Catching up

"So we're just gonna let Near and Mello be while were catching up on the past four to ten years here?" Platina asked her sister as they walked to Matt's apartment.

A week had past since Mello had escaped the Japanese task force and injured himself in the process. Four days before Valour finally allowed Mello to walk around and was able to open his eye that got covered by the burn. The burn itself would never heal fully, but the adult didn't need to worry about any life threatening injuries from the explosion.

"I figured they need some time to themselves be, and we need to catch up after 10 years of not seeing each other." Titania explained, tossing her metal yo-yo up and down repeatedly as they reached Matt's apartment.

Matt was outside waiting for them. "Hey Titania, Platina. Good to see you here. Me and Valour had an idea on what to do today." The adult stated.

(Several minutes later)

"Go Pichu!"

"Knock her down Moltres!"

Titania and Valour sweatdropped as Platina and Matt battled each other on the pokemon games. The red headed gamer yelled as his phoenix pokemon fainted before looking at the pink haired teen.

"Never mess with a perfectly IV trained Pichu with it's hidden ability," Platina chuckled as she placed her ds back in her pocket, "That was refreshing after what's going on."

Matt nodded. "That was refreshing. By the way, there's some pizza and ramune in the back if you want later." the gamer pointed out.

Platina nodded. "Thanks, but I actually have something to say first. I have a little bit of a plan forming." the teen admited.

Titania raised an eyebrow as Platina took a drink of her ramune. "A plan? What for?"

Platina smiled as she swallowed her drink. "For getting information from that second L. It's possible that he has more than one person assisting him in this facade of his, that being the japanese task force." the teen pointed out.

Matt raised an eyebrow as well. "Okay, I'm curious on how you're gonna do this. What's the plan?"

"Well, L said that he worked with japanese task force members Ide, Mogi, Soichiro Yagami, Matsuda, and Aizawa. I think we should contact one of the remaining four and have them come to New York."

Titania shrugged. "It's a good plan if it weren't for the fact that they'd have our location revealed by it. If we give one of them our location, and Kira is one of them, then that will mean that he could overflood the building with Kira supporters." the agent pointed out.

Platina smirked. "Not if Mello assists us. Mello could use a restricted number to contact him, tell him to meet up with him in New York, and he could direct him to the SPK building without him knowing he's gonna be meeting up with Near-kun," Platina pointed out.

Matt's eyes widened. "That... could work! That's if Mello will cooperate," The gamer pointed out.

"He will. He want's to catch Kira before Near-kun does. By doing this he'll gain more information quicker."

Titania smirked. "And that'll increase our chances of catching Kira." The agent finished.

Matt frowned. "But what if the SPK is discovered. You won't have anywhere to stay then, and from what you were saying, you have a lot of your stuff from Whammy's house there."

It was by that time that Valour decided to speak up. "Well, why don't you store the stuff here then?" the purple haired woman suggested.

Matt looked at her like she was stupid. "Where am I going to put her stuff then? I don't have a basement you know."

"You have that empty closet in Mel's resting area and a closet in the hallway. Use them."

Matt sighed. "Alright then. Is there anyway you could pack that up and bring it to my apartment within the next two days?" he asked.

"I can get it to you tonight if you need it," Platina stated.

Matt nodded. "That's fine. Is there anything else that we need to plan then?"

"Well, If the SPK is discovered and mobbed, I got a backup plan in case that happens." Platina explained.

Matt opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. "Is that all then?"

The rest of the group nodded their heads. "Then if you don't mind, let's start catching up. What happened to everyone since we parted ways about four years ago?" Matt asked.

Platina sat down. "Well, me and Near have been working on the Kira case in England until about eight months ago. We arrived in America and have been here ever since," The teen stated.

Valour nodded. "Well, Mello and Matt took off from Whammy's house about four years ago, and I joined them a year later. I've helped Mello set up bases both here and in L.A. and about a year ago, we got married. I am now Valerie "Valour" Keehl, and we're expecting a baby in about 4 months." The woman explained.

Titania chuckled as Matt nodded. "Well, Valour explained pretty much my life in a nutshell, with the exception of a few things. I've been in contact with Mello and was his best man at the wedding, but other than that I've been traveling around the US for the last four years and enjoying the sights."

Titania smiled. "I guess it's my turn then. I've been actually traveling the world solving cases for the past ten years. My main bases for my operations are in London, Tokyo, Paris, and Los Angelus. Since I left Whammy's house I've solved over 300 cases, each one completed no problem."

"Perfect case record huh? That's interesting." Valour stated, "But wouldn't it be hard if you didn't know the language?"

Titania shook her head. "Me and Platina know how to speak Italian, French, and Japanese, as well as English. We had way to much free time back then, so we just studied up on different languages. Well, except for the first three I mentioned. Me and Platina are a quarter French from our mother, a quarter Italian from our dad, and half Japanese from both our parents."

"I see."

The door behind the clicked open as Mello walked inside. The adult had a slightly ticked off look on his face as he took off his coat and sat down in between Valour and Matt on the couch. "Don't ever make me go in there again!" the adult grumbled.

"Tension was high?" Platina asked.

Mello scoffed. "High? I got guns pointed at me!" the adult scoffed as he bit into his chocolate, "Also, I may have or may have not pointed a gun at him for saying that his investigations were going into plan thanks to me."

Platina glared at him. "Alright, sorry! You know how it is with Near. His nonchalent personality irritates me." Mello yelled.

"He's not always nonchalent. I should know because I..." Platina flushed as she looked at the group looking back at her, "I may have kissed Near a few weeks back."

The group looked at her in surprised before Mello smirked. "About time you admitted you have a crush on the fuzzball. I'll bet he didn't expect that."

"Speaking of unexpected, we have a plan to get at Kira."

This got Mello's attention. "Okay... What's your plan?"

Platina smirked as she whispered her plan into his ear, the blond's eyes widening with surprise with each word. "That's... not a bad plan. I'll do it, on one condition. I get to hear everything Near asks from him and hear his responses."

Platina nodded. "Deal."

"Speaking of plans, I have a question." Titania stated, "If Kira's part of the Japanese task force, how are we gonna get more information from them if they don't speak up? And what if they head back to Japan?"

Before Platina could answer, Mello spoke up. "It's obvious. Near would have to tell them about the hidden fake rules in the notebook."

Platina raised an eyebrow. "Fake rule?" she asked.

Mello nodded. "L was right to suspect the 13 day rule. We tested it when we had it. It's a fake rule."

Platina was shocked. "Then... This confirms it! L had to have been killed by Kira! He must've known that L was going to test it and planned to kill him before he could!" Platina exclaimed.

"Looks like it."

Platina looked at the ground in anger. _Kira... Whoever you are... I will find out where you are hiding and when I do, I will make sure you get sent to prison for your actions. For in the words of Tou-san, I am Justice!_

 **Me: I apologize for it being shorter than usual, but I thought it was going to be longer.** **I was lucky enough to get two chapters done tonight though, so please review, and if I'm lucky I'll get chapter 15 done tonight as well! The climax of the story is gonna heat up later on once we get to Japan. But that's all I'm telling you right now.**

 **That's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
